Mobs
This is a list of all the animals in The Blockheads (they're not mobs) what would you call them? animals? ='♙Land Animals'= Donkeys Donkeys are the fastest animal in the game. They spawn around Carrots and drop 1 to 3 carrots and a 1-2 leather when killed. They can also be rode using a Carrot on a Stick Drop Bears Drop bears are hostile animals that attack your Blockhead at night. During the day it will stay up in trees it spawns by. If your Blockhead cuts down a tree the Drop Bear is in, the Drop Bear will fall and attack the Blockhead once before climbing up another tree. Up to 3 Drop Bears can be in a tree at once. They will not attack your Blockhead when you climb the tree unless you attack it. On death it will drop Leather, and sometimes Fur. Drop Bears will sometimes spawn near pine cone tree Dodo Birds So far the only bird in the game. They will drop Dodo Eggs throughout the world and spawn near Apple Trees. It will eat any nearby crops as well. It drops Dodo Feathers and Uncooked Dodo Meat, and they can rarely drop fish Golden Feathers which can be made into Bird clothing on death Scorpion The Scorpion is a hostile entity that will attack your Blockhead in the day via a tail stab and will flick it's tail to throw poison at night. The scorpion will drop 1 - 3 poison drops on death, and it takes 2 hits with the strongest weapon to kill. Scorpions also can die by hunger if they are trapped or have no cacti near. Scorpions can be tamed by feeding them Prickly Pears which are grown on cacti. Scorpions can be ridden when tamed. Cave Troll This creature can be found about 3/4 of the way to magma and will attack any time you're near its treasure. It can climb as good as a blockhead but is slightly slower so it is easy to outrun him. The Cave troll can also climb ladders. If you get away he will go stand guard by his treasure. It deals heavy damage and takes around 24 hits to kill with an iron sword. When killed it drops a random piece of ice armor. Water Animals Shark Sharks spawn in large bodies of water. Like fish, baby sharks can be caught in a bucket. Depending on the size of the shark, the attacks do different amounts of damage. When killed, it will drop 5 Raw Fish, a shark jaw (wall decor) and clothing from previous victims. The shark jaw varies in size depending on the size of the shark killed. Baby shark jaw take up a 1x1 block space, while the medium takes up a 2x3 space, and the large takes up a 3x5 space. Sharks also grow over time. Fish Fish is an orange and white fish that spawn quickly underwater near Kelp. You can fish it using Fishing Rod. When you fish it, you obtain 1-3 raw fish.